<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by Fenchurch87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293551">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87'>Fenchurch87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eye of the Storm [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, First Meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen meets an intriguing woman in Haven's Chantry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eye of the Storm [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">He took a long, deep breath, letting the intoxicating scent of burning incense fill his nostrils. Within seconds, his racing heart began to slow and the sharp pain in his head faded away to a dull, bearable throb. He relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes, letting the comforting words of the Chant wash over him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Though all before me is shadow,</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Yet shall the Maker be my guide.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I am not alone. Even</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>As I stumble on the path</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>With my eyes closed, yet I see</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>The Light is here.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He remained for a while longer, until the cravings were nothing more than faint whispers, and then rose to his feet. There was still time until he had to be back in the war room, and he should eat something while he had the chance. Perhaps a hot meal would do him good. He pushed open the heavy wooden door, almost colliding with a small figure in a Chantry robe as he did so.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Oh! I'm sorry!” he burst out, offering his arm to the woman on the other side of the door. “Here, let me help–”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“It's quite alright.” The Chantry sister regained her balance with a grace he couldn't help but admire. “I should have been paying more attention.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No, the fault was mine.” He held out his hand. “Forgive me, I don't think we've met. I'm Cullen Rutherford.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Nice to meet you, Cullen.” She took his hand with a warm smile. “Or should I call you Commander? I'm Lianna Trevelyan.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Trevelyan?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She laughed softly at the note of surprise in his voice. “Yes. Evie – the Herald of Andraste – is my sister.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">There was some resemblance, he supposed, as he studied her face. She and the Herald shared the same nose, the same upward curve to the lips. But otherwise, how different they were! While Eve's eyes were a striking violet, Lianna's were an enchanting emerald green. While Eve's unruly blonde hair frequently fell across her face, Lianna's light brown locks were fashioned into a complicated braid and neatly pinned on top of her head. How long must her hair be, he wondered, that she could wear it in such an elaborate style? How beautiful would she look with her hair loose, tumbling over her shoulders in delicate waves?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I'm glad I've finally met you, Commander.” Lianna spoke again and he dragged himself back to the present. “I've heard so much about you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Really? Only good things, I hope?” He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. What a foolish thing to say! But Lianna didn't seem to think so, judging by the smile she flashed him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes, only good things of course.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Well.” Maker's breath, she was lovely. It was with some reluctance that he remembered the impending meeting in the war room and his need to eat beforehand. “I shouldn't keep you any longer. It was good to meet you, Lady Trevelyan.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Lianna. Please.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Very well. Perhaps I'll see you again soon, Lianna?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I would like that,” she replied as she turned to leave. “Commander.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Cullen,” he called after her, but she was already gone, stepping gracefully between the pews. He watched her for a moment longer and then stepped out into the snow, his lyrium cravings all but forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>